


When You Eat Floor Chips (you get sick, Chloe. It’s because of the floor chips)

by 0ceansgayt



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Comfort fic, F/F, Sickfic, doting!aubrey, sick!chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceansgayt/pseuds/0ceansgayt
Summary: Aubrey doesn’t like tending to other people. Really, she doesn’t. But Chloe? She’d go to the ends of the earth for her - even when Chloe makes herself sick with floor chips and candy.A cute little sick fic written for rabidnar/handsinaca-bitches





	When You Eat Floor Chips (you get sick, Chloe. It’s because of the floor chips)

**Author's Note:**

> There’s definitely a part 2 coming, I swear. 
> 
> Review please, y’all! :)

Aubrey rearranged the snacks on the table - and then she rearranged them again. Everything had to be absolutely perfect, not an item out of place. She had been dating Chloe for years, best friends for longer, but Aubrey was still just as nervous when the bubbly redhead graced her presence. 

Did the chips go in a bowl, or should they be left in a bag? Not that Chloe would care, that woman would devour Cheetos straight off the carpet, but it all had to be perfect. She rarely saw the other woman nowadays, Aubrey’s job and Chloe’s classes getting in the way of things, and it only added to her nervousness. 

A sharp knock on the door - three short raps in quick succession - breaking Aubrey out of her internal struggle. The chips in the bag would have to be alright for tonight, but they could always be put in a bowl if Chloe wanted. Or should she put them in a bowl before she let the redhead in? 

Three more knocks on the door, a little louder this time. No, this would have to be fine. But what if it wasn’t? Aubrey worried her bottom lip between her teeth, hand on the doorknob for just a second before unlocking the door. She let out a sigh, bright smile forced onto her face. 

“Chloe!” Aubrey stepped aside, motioning the redhead - who had packed everything but the dorm room sink, apparently - into the apartment. She couldn’t wait until Chloe was done with veterinary school and could move in permanently, the distance was just too much for them to bear at times. 

Aubrey was nearly knocked over by the force of one Chloe Beale nearly running into the apartment, planting a soft kiss on Aubrey’s lips. To say she was taken aback was an understatement. 

“Bree, don’t act like you’ve never met me before!” She chirped out, throwing her bags into the floor in a pile. No, the location of the chips would not matter at all. 

“I’m nervous.” It was a soft admission, ball of her foot working into the carpet. Chloe was at her side in an instant, easing away her trepidation with a sweet kiss to the back of her neck. Of course, Chloe had always been the best at calming her nerves. 

“Chips! In a bowl or in the bag?” Aubrey stammered out, deep flush working its way across her cheeks and chest. 

“The bag is fine, darling. I’m going to wash up, okay?” Chloe flit across the room, all bright bubbles and positivity. It was almost sickening compared to Aubrey’s usual doom and gloom. 

After all, they were an adorable couple. The perfect balance between realism and optimism. 

She chose to occupy herself with choosing a movie, one of Chloe’s favorites actually - Legally Blonde - and turning the television on. An awkward pause passed. Should she sit on the couch? Or stand in the doorway?

Act casual, Aubrey. Casual. 

No, leaning against the doorframe like an awkward porn star was not casual. She finally decided on perching herself on the edge of the couch, fingers half placed on her knee. 

A soft laughter broke her from her thoughts and awkward positioning that was not at all casual. Chloe stood leaning in the doorframe - seriously, how could she do that and not look awkward? - with a bright smile plastered across her face. 

“You look so tense, it’s adorable!” 

The only response was a grumble from Aubrey - who admittedly relaxed into the couch at Chloe’s words. She couldn’t help but wonder if she was just destined to be the awkward girlfriend for the rest of her life. 

Chloe was carefree, was love and light. She never second guessed herself, and would never think twice about a bag of chips and what to do with them. 

With a huff, Chloe threw herself down on the couch - head in Aubrey’s lap. Aubrey who looked like she was about to spontaneously combust. What was she supposed to do with her hands? She could reach down and run them through Chloe’s hair as she would every time they saw each other. 

But what if that wasn't what Chloe wanted tonight? What if Chloe wanted a back rub? 

“Shut up, you’re thinking too loud.” It was soft, tender. A tone Chloe only ever used when with Aubrey. She was always loud noises, squeals and cheers. But not with Aubrey. With Aubrey she was hushed whispers and sweet kisses, tender hugs and soft touches. 

“Am not.” Her tone lacked the usual malice, leaning down and working her hands through fiery locks. It was a wonder that Chloe could have hair so wild and untamed, yet luxuriously soft each and every time she touched it. 

“That feels nice, Bree.” Chloe crunched out around a handful of chips - straight out of the bag, she didn’t seem to mind. Aubrey was pleased, her choice was adequate. 

“I love you.” Her hands continued to work through the fiery hair, tender smile making its way across her face. Aubrey had never loved like this - so wholly and completely. Her thumb moved across the corner of Chloe’s lips softly. “Chips on your mouth. Sit up, you’ll choke.” 

“Won’t choke, goober. I love you too.” Chloe murmured, hand reaching for the chocolate on the table. Of course. She shoved a hunk in her mouth, smiling up at Aubrey. 

“You are so disgusting. And you are so, so lucky that I love you.” Aubrey shook her head, resisting the urge to wipe Chloe’s mouth. 

She turned her attention back to the screen, eyes trained on the image yet not paying much attention. How could anyone focus with a gorgeous woman laid out in their lap? Aubrey certainly couldn’t. She resigned herself to only half paying attention, distracted by the weight of Chloe’s head in her lap and the sound of crunching chips. 

“Dropped it.” Chloe murmured, half rolling off of Aubrey’s lap. No, absolutely not. Chloe was not going to eat a floor chip! The loud crunch was answer enough. 

Chloe ate a floor chip. 

Aubrey had to resist the urge to shake the redhead, ask her what in the hell was wrong with her. Of course Chloe would eat floor chips. Did she even realize how many germs were on the floor? Germs that would make her sick. She settled for a soft sigh, shaking her head. “Baby, you’re going to get sick if you eat floor chips. The cat walks across that floor with litter feet.”

“And you vacuum and mop the floor every day, I think I’m okay. A floor chip or two never hurt anyone.” Chloe dropped a handful of chips onto the floor for good measure, picking them up and sloppily shoving them into her mouth. 

Aubrey twitched. The germs! Oh, the germs. What if Felix had just dipped his paws into that box of quickly multiplying germs, tracking those very disease causing germs across the house and into the carpet? 

“Never hurt anyone except for the ones it hurt, Chloe. Stop! Stop with the floor chips, please.” Aubrey pleaded. If there was anything she hated more than disorganization, it was germs. It was ironic, coming from a woman who quite frequently projectile vomited when nervous or stressed out. 

Crinkling, then a loud huff. Chloe had set the bag back on the table and was dangling gummy worms over her face and dropping them into her mouth, loud giggles escaping her lips. Of course, she was dating a woman child. 

“Chloe, stop that.” 

“Stop what?” 

“You’re eating chips and chocolate and gummies. You’re going to get sick.” Aubrey sighed, thumb gently rubbing circles on Chloe’s cheek. God, she was so innocent and childish. It only made Aubrey love her more. 

Turning her attention back to the television, she felt a gentle hand on her abdomen and looked down. Chloe was so sweet and gentle, and in these tender moments Aubrey remembered just how awful the separation between them was. She found herself wishing - for the millionth time that night - that Chloe would just come on and graduate already. 

Aubrey looked down, fingers brushing across Chloe’s face, a soft smile playing on the corners of her lips. The redhead was still, lips parted and eyes closed, half snoring and murmuring unintelligible words. Of course, her love was so tired after her long drive and the long day of classes. She leaned down, brushing her lips over Chloe’s forehead with a grin. 

“Good night, my love.” Aubrey whispered, flipping the television to a romantic comedy. She didn’t have the heart to move the redhead yet, wanting to soak up every moment of sweet contact she could. Moving to the bed would mean spooning, and she couldn’t see the gentle rise and fall of Chloe’s chest if they were spooning. 

She wouldn’t be able to watch Chloe’s lips twitch, soft smiles tugging on her lips in her sleep. Aubrey wanted to take in every breath, every smile, every moment. 

Her eyes grew heavy, the soft lull of voices on the television and the sweet breaths in her lap soothing Aubrey into a half sleep, eyes closed and body fully relaxed for the first time that night. 

——

Aubrey awoke with a start, Chloe’s erratic twitching in her lap jolting her out of a pleasant dream and into the arctic tundra of her living room. Chloe was jerking in her lap, a thin layer of sweat covering her shivering body. 

She frowned, tugging a blanket up over the redhead and ran her hands through the fiery locks. They were coated with sweat, a deeper frown etching itself into Aubrey’s features. 

“Shh, baby girl. You’re okay, just get that blanket.” Aubrey cooed out, hand slipping into Chloe’s shaking fist. It was no secret that the redhead suffered from night terrors, but Aubrey had never seen her so distraught. 

She continued to coo, whispering sweet nothings to the redhead as the soft glow of the infomercials lulled them back into a dreamlike state. 

——

Chloe awoke with a start, face contorted in pain. No, this was not happening. She tried in vain to move, but it was no use. Aubrey had half thrown herself across Chloe in her sleep, snoring softly. 

“Bree? Oh, no.” Chloe whimpered out, trying to wrench Aubrey’s arm off herself. Her stomach twisted again, bile bubbling up in her throat. This could not be happening right now. 

“Bree, please. Oh please, Bree. Wake up.” Chloe whimpered again, lips screwing shut as she tried to keep her nausea at bay. If she could just make it to the restroom, it would be fine. 

Flinging her arm out, Chloe felt blindly around the coffee table for the large bowl Aubrey had placed there earlier. There was a loud clatter, the bowl falling just out of Chloe’s reach. 

One last attempt to wrench Aubrey’s arm off her torso had her stomach churning once more, eyes wide. Her stomach lurched, cheeks ballooning out as her forehead coated itself in sweat. 

“Bree…” It was weak, barely a whisper, before her stomach turned one final time and she was suddenly gagging. Chloe let out a loud cry, turning her head to the side and emptying the contents of her stomach - floor chips and all - into the floor beneath the couch. 

Aubrey was going to kill her. 

The blonde awoke with a start, the retching and unmistakable splat on the floor startling her out of her peaceful rest. She rushed into a sitting position, shaking the sleep from her eyes as she attempted to pull Chloe’s hair back. 

“Sweet baby, oh my girl…” Aubrey cooed, rubbing at the small of Chloe’s back. Her poor love, sick to her stomach. She cringed at the sight of her pristine carpet, but pushed the thought away in favor of helping her love. 

Chloe had quite literally picked her heaving form off the floor and cleaned her up so many times, it was like second nature for them. “What happened, my sweet girl? Are you okay?” Aubrey murmured, continuing to rub soft circles into Chloe’s back. There was vomit and sweat streaked through her hair and Aubrey sighed. There was nothing worse than trying to get a sick Chloe into the bath. 

“I’m so sorry. So sorry, Bree. I don’t feel well, it hurts.” Chloe cried, a soft and pitiful sound. Her body shook as she heaved again, nothing coming out. She idly wondered how long it would take for Aubrey to kick her out of the house, scream at her, tell her not to come home again. “Bree, it wasn’t my fault - I swear!” 

“No, baby. It wasn’t your fault. You can’t control getting sick, I can’t either.” She raked her fingers through the sweaty hair, soft frown gracing her features. 

“Don’t leave me.” It was barely a whisper, and Aubrey felt her heart break a thousand times in a thousand different ways. To think that her love thought she was going to leave because she was sick, it was absolutely heartbreaking. 

“I am never leaving, Chloe. Never.” 

The redhead only whined, trying to settle herself back into a reclined position. Aubrey sighed, of course she was rubbing vomit and sweat into the plush couch, but ultimately decided against saying anything. The pink tint on Chloe’s cheeks was evidence enough that she was already embarrassed, Aubrey didn’t want to add to it. 

“Chlo, baby? Do you mind if I get up and clean the floor?” 

Her only response was a strangled sob, Chloe hiding her face in the couch as she tried not to cry. Aubrey shushed her, fingertips dancing down the side of her face gently. 

“Sweet girl, hush. It was an accident - that’s all. I’m not mad. Let me clean this so you can have some ginger ale, okay?” Aubrey cooed, climbing off the couch and walking to the kitchen. She was an expert in cleaning up vomit, having had her own incidents more times than she’d ever care to admit. 

“Bree?” Chloe whined out, eyes screwed shut and face contorted in pain. Aubrey’s heart broke again, hating to see the smaller woman in so much pain. “Don’t want any ginger ale, please. God, I can’t be sick again. I hate it.” 

Aubrey hummed in approval, focusing on the mess before her. She scrubbed, whispering sweet nothings into Chloe’s ear. Aubrey idly wondered if it was the floor chips that made her sick, a small hint of a smirk threatening to make its way onto her face. 

Chloe was snoring again, a soft buzz. Aubrey finished cleaning, throwing the rags and her shirt into the wash before preparing a set of pajamas for the redhead on the table. She was going to have to coax her out of the sweaty clothing at some point, however miserable it may be. 

Aubrey stood in the middle of the room, hands going akimbo. She awkwardly moved about the room, retrieving a tall glass of seltzer water and a Coke Zero for herself. It was like she didn’t know where to put herself, a stranger in her own home. 

She wanted so badly to scoop Chloe up, to hold her and cradle her, erase all of the pain plaguing her sweet love. Aubrey gingerly sat on the edge of the couch, her hand resting gently on Chloe’s hips as she sipped on her soda. 

The redhead stirred again, this time shooting up to a seated position with a strangled cry. Aubrey jumped - sticky brown soda sloshing out onto her hand - and pulled Chloe’s hair back. She offered up a bowl, murmuring out sweet words. 

“My sweetheart, oh Chloe. Just let go. It’ll feel better, I promise. I’ll be here the whole time, baby.” Aubrey cooed out, nails lightly scratching down Chloe’s back. There were a series of strangled whines from the redhead, shaking her head quickly. 

If there was anything Chloe hated more than pain, it was vomiting. She felt so helpless, choked up and unable to breathe. Her heart hammered in her chest, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes and running down her face. 

The stomach pain wasn’t nearly as bad as the embarrassment. She had watched Aubrey get sick so many times over the years, but it was always so much worse when the tables were turned. 

Chloe heaved, Aubrey’s hands flying back up to trace down her spine in a soothing motion. It was all she could do to comfort her love, her own hands shaking under pressure. Aubrey was so used to disappointing others, being told she was a failure, and she absolutely did not want to disappoint her love. 

It was silent for a moment before a loud sob echoed through the room, Chloe lurching forward into the bowl as she gagged again. Her tears flowed freely down her face now, free hand digging into Aubrey’s leg painfully. The blonde didn’t make comment on it, not when her darling was so sick and miserable. 

The heaves eventually subsided and Aubrey guided the bowl back onto the table. She would clean it later, Chloe needed her now. It was a loss of her own control - in any other instance she would have chosen to clean first, to remove the unpleasant odor before doing anything else. 

But Chloe came before anything else. She always had and forever will. Aubrey eased the cup of seltzer water into Chloe’s hand - proud of herself that she picked a travel cup with a straw - and urged the redhead to take a slow sip. 

To her dismay, Chloe was far too stubborn to even attempt putting the straw to her lips. 

“Chloe, baby…” Her tone was warning, but lacked any malice. She would have thrown the water on anyone else, stood up and screamed in their face. But this was Chloe - the light of her life and wind beneath her wings - and she wouldn’t dare do anything to hurt or upset her. “Please take just a slow sip. Come on, please? It’ll settle your stomach.” 

Aubrey Posen did not plead - but she did for Chloe. She even pulled out the kicked puppy eyes, learned directly from the redhead in question. She silently cheered when Chloe placed the straw to her lips, a small sip of water passing her lips. 

“Good, my love. Take another sip, come on.” 

Chloe shook her head, vehement distaste evident in every ounce of her movement. She sighed. Of course, Chloe couldn’t do anything without being difficult. Aubrey pursed her lips, hand gently grazing the small of Chloe’s back. 

“One more sip and you can lay down. I’ll even put the Rugrats on?” Aubrey offered weakly, nodding towards the television and their extensive collection of movies. Chloe had insisted upon keeping every single movie from her youth, because god, Aubrey, don’t you ever lay in bed sick and watch your favorite childhood cartoons? 

The answer was no. Aubrey Posen did not get sick. 

Chloe sipped on her water again, swallowing thickly. Aubrey took the cup, whispering out praises. Chloe thrived on praise and attention, something the blonde was willing to give in any dose possible. 

She stood, laying a pillow down on the edge of the couch and gently easing Chloe into a reclined position. Moving her to the recliner would be so much easier, but the recliner was only built for one and Chloe would not stand for that. Aubrey smiled, peppering Chloe’s face with sweet kisses, before pulling a thin blanket over her. 

“Thank you, Bree.” It was soft and murmured out, hardly requiring a response. 

“You’re welcome, baby. Let me put that movie in, okay? I’ll come right back.” A promise uttered so softly and tenderly, something so uncharacteristic for the blonde. Aubrey never promised anyone anything, and who else would she allow to watch cartoons? No one, not a single person but her Chloe. 

She hurried back to the couch, perching herself beside Chloe’s head and gently stroking matted hair. Aubrey smiled down at the redhead who was near hypnotized by the bright colors flashing across the television. 

Aubrey noticed blue eyes drooping slightly, eyelids heavy as Chloe attempted to blink back sleep and exhaustion. She smiled down at her, thumb swiping across her cheek in a soothing motion. 

“Sleep, darling. I’ll be here when you wake.” 

A soft groan rang out, followed by rustling as Chloe tugged the blanket up under her chin. “Reptar…” 

“Yes, that’s Reptar. I love you.” 

There was a long pause, Chloe yawning and making unintelligible sounds and turning to half face Aubrey. “Love you, my Bree.”


End file.
